Ultraman Gaia
Ultraman Gaia (ウルトラマンガイア Urutoraman Gaia?) is the third Ultra being of Tsuburaya Productions' First Heisei Wave, created by after the 15-year long hiatus of the Ultraman franchise. He is the successor of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna in the first Heisei-wave of the Ultra Series revival. His first primary form was Version 1, and he is incapable of form-changing like the previous two Heisei Ultramen. Later, he gained both Version 2 and Supreme Version from Ultraman Agul's light. History Ultraman Gaia Battle Against Root of Destruction Part 1 During some virtual reality experiments (performed with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth,) science protege Gamu Takayama briefly encounters the mysterious glowing red giant, Ultraman Gaia, at the end of a tunnel of light. When the Root of Destruction begins its first wave of attacks on Earth, XIG is too new to be effective. Time stops and he falls through another light tunnel, where he encounters Gaia again. Because Gamu is so passionately concerned with the fate of Earth and humanity, Gaia generously gives Gamu his light, and he is thus able to transform into the Ultraman when necessary. Seize the Light!The first monster, C.O.V (Cosmic Organism Vanguard), was destroyed. Subsequently, more Root of Destruction-generated monsters attack, and Earth monsters are also mysteriously roused, so Gaia is kept pretty busy. Gamu joins XIG as a technical adviser, and later creates the Esplender to store the light that is the essence of Gaia.A Hero Appears Gamu then meets the mysterious Hiroya Fujimiya, the dark, angsty youth who possesses the light of Ultraman Agul. Fujimiya was responsible for developing the CRISIS computer array and its dire predictions, whom after many recalculations, learned is that the only way to save the Earth from Root of Destruction is to eliminate humans from the equation. He quits the Alchemy Stars and goes off by himself, only accompanied by Professor Kyoko Inamori, to find the will of the Earth, only to discover Agul.The Birth of Agul Agul and Gaia both fought against Root of Destruction and occasionally help each other out, although Agul makes it clear their alliances are based on his duty to the Earth and his own ambitions, not out of friendship or gratitude. Fujimiya grows more agitated and reckless, and has less and less regard for his fellow humans in his desperate mission to save the Earth. He pushes himself to the point of endangering his own health, and became feverish and irresponsible. When bullied in a bar, he declares that humans need to be purged from Earth. Gaia and Agul have a major clash and both are badly injured. Incredible energy is released during the fight, which opens up a giant wormhole. An immense serpent named Zoruim partially emerges to invade Earth. It turns out that Zoruim was anticipating this clash, and was able to influence CRISIS's computations. Gamu explains to Fujimiya that Crisis was sabotaged all along, and its analysis is fundamentally flawed. Fujimiya realizes that everything he believes in is based on this flaw, and becomes dejected, losing faith in himself, and that "there is nothing left for him to protect". He gives the injured Gamu the light that is the essence of Agul so that he can use it to defeat Zoruim. Fujimiya walked away, seemingly killed by a blast from Zoruim. To insure his sacrifice wasn't in vain, Gamu accepted Agul's light into his Esplender, and afterwards turned into a new and improved Ultraman Gaia: Gaia V2. The new form headed for Zoruim and used his Quantum Stream, but it did little than annoy him. Shortly after Gaia turned into Ultraman Gaia Supreme, he went inside Zoruim's mouth, and used the Photon Stream to blow the monster's skull to pieces. The worm zone closed just seconds after. The Final Resolution While getting used to his upgraded powers, Meemos (who was actually CRISIS) invaded XIG's computer and managed to destroy all vaccines shot at it. However, when Atsuko's and Georgie's video game controller seemingly saved the day, Crisis then traveled to Geo Base, where it invaded the storage containing the pieces of Apatee and Algyuros. After melding the pieces together, he morphed into Imitation Ultraman Gaia. However, he misjudged that Ultraman Gaia's power never stops growing, so in the beam match, the imitation was quickly defeated and revealed its true face: Meemos, a combination of Apatee and Algyuros from the past. Gaia quickly engaged in combat, but was soon losing the due to Meemos' metal boomerangs. Meemos threw a fork at Gaia's neck that pinned him to the ground while his four active boomerangs lashed his hands and feet. But thanks to XIG's assault, Gaia was soon freed and transformed into Supreme Version. A short beating later, Gaia used the Photon Stream to blast Meemos' body out of existence. A New Battle ~Version-up Fight!~ Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyper Space In a world where Ultraman was a TV show, a young boy named Tsutomu, is failing in school due to his addiction to Ultraman. One night, while watching an Ultraman Gaia episode, he gets teleported into a hyperspace where he sees a girl and behind her a scene of mass destruction. He later sees that same girl, named Lisa, in his class. Later on, he finds a mysterious glowing ball (also from the dream) that tells him it can make any wish come true. The one thing Tsutomu wants more than anything else is to meet Gamu Takayama, Ultraman Gaia's human counterpart. After his wish is granted, Gamu actually appears, but a bully takes the ball and makes the second wish; for a kaiju, Satanbizo, to fight Gamu. After Gamu transforms into Ultraman Gaia, he finds he is losing power quickly, but manages to defeat the kaiju regardless. Afterwards, reverting into Gamu, he is chased by kids through the neighborhood until he finally manages to elude them by hiding in a toy shop. Once inside though, Tsutomu and his friends find Gamu and Tsutomu explains to Gamu just how he was brought to their world. Tsutomu tries hiding Gamu in an abandoned hanger, and during this time, Gamu sees that Tsutomu has a present for Lisa, a book called "Gulliver's Travels", which was a favorite of Gamu's as a child. While scanning the ball for the answers, not only do the police find him, but Gamu suddenly finds himself back in his own world, and accidentally takes the book with him. He is soon able to recall the events and checks the data he scanned from the ball, and gets a vision telling him that Tsutomu's world will soon be destroyed. Unfortunately, during the whole ordeal, Tsutomu loses the ball, and the bully finds the wishing ball and wishes for a giant kaiju to appear. This wish created the kaiju King of Mons who immediately started destroying their suburban Tokyo neighborhood. Gamu becomes determined to open a gateway between the two universes to stop the kaiju and save the world Tsutomu lives in. Gamu is soon able to find his way there with the aid of a new mecha, the Aventure, and transforms into Gaia to battle the giant kaiju. Soon, Gaia was in a deadly battle against the kaiju. With Gaia having the upper hand, King of Mons spawned two more kaiju; Bajiris and Scylla. Tsutomu, knowing that Gaia is in trouble, tries to wish for help only to be sent flying into the air by one of the kaiju's stray beams. Just as all seems lost he is rescued by Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, who have come into the battle to help Gaia. The three Ultramen battled the kaiju. Tiga and Dyna destroy King of Mon's spawns. Gaia, now in Supreme mode, manages to obliterate King of Mons with a highly powerful laser blast and saves the day. Gaia then turns back into Gamu and reveals Lisa's secret to Tsutomu: She is the human-interface of the ball. Even though Lisa will disappear forever, she urges Tsutomu to wish for the ball to vanish forever, repairing all of the damage that had been caused by it to that world. Before returning to his world, Gamu returns Tsutomu's book to him and tells him "Thanks to this book, we were able to meet again. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Battle Against Root of Destruction part 2 Later in the series, GUARD tries to be more proactive about defeating the monsters that are attacking the Earth. They try to destroy dormant monster Tigris by sending a bomb into the ground, a plan that backfires horribly. They create an artificial wormhole to destroy the home planet of monsters C.O.V. and Pazuzu, also with disastrous consequences. The K.H.S.T. uses this opportunity to send C.O.V. and a Pazuzu through the wormhole, and they become more powerful as a result. What becomes evident to Gamu is that monsters like Tigris, MIZUNOENORYUH, Shazack, and Izaku, are creatures of the Earth like humans are, and perhaps it is not so fair to eradicate them when their only instinct is to survive. As for creatures sent by the K.H.S.T., they are not inherently evil. When they are sent to Earth their first instinct is simply to survive in an alien environment. Thus, Gamu / Gaia questions his morals and human motives. Agul eventually returns later, and he and Gaia set their differences aside to fight the common enemy. When Gamu's life is threatened by robotic monster Σ-Zuiguru, Fujimiya pleads with the Earth itself to fight one more time' and he is granted the power of Agul again, as Version 2. Version 2 appears to have greater power than Version 1, as he was able to withstand Sigma Zuigul's second attack with little difficulty. Gaia and Agul finally join forces to defeat Super C.O.V. and Super Pazuzu. The Attack of the Space Monsters The final assault on Earth forces begins with the arrival of Blitz-Blots, a black and white avian monster who has the ability to absorb and fire back Ultra energy weapons with the red object on his chest. He systematically destroys GUARD. bases, and roughs up Agul V2 in the process. Blitz-Blots destroys a base that resembles the original Science Patrol headquarters. Tigris II emerges to fight Blitz-Blots and XIG, GUARD, monster, and Gaia must fight side by side to defeat Blitz-Blots. Ironically, part of this motley alliance includes the GUARD commander who killed the original Tigris, as part of an anti-monster vendetta. The Living Planet Later, the giant creature Mokian is sent to Earth. He is a living monopole, a monster with enough magnetic power to pull apart the Earth's crust and end civilization. It is revealed by the Death God that the Root of Destruction feels humans are a threat to the universe and must be eradicated. To destroy Mokian and save Gaia, Ishimuro of XIG sacrifices the Aerial Base by ramming it into the giant monster, although miraculously, no one dies in the process. In a last effort before the final plan, Shinigami comes to the Earth in the form of Zebub, an owl-like monster. When Agul tries to fight, he ends up getting his leg cut open with his spear. Gaia (after Gamu had revealed his identity to XIG) soon comes in to heal Agul and let him change back and after a brutal fight Zebub dies and with that the final attack began. X.I.G. Destroyed!? Final Battle Against Zogu The Root of Destruction The Root of Destruction finally reveals herself in the form of Zogu, a giant, white angel. She kills the Kizer Dobishis that the Ultramen are fighting, and replenishes Gaia and Agul's power, only to completely overpower the two and make their Life Gauges expire. The two Ultramen turn back into Gamu and Fujimiya, which is telecast by the two KCB cameramen, despite Reiko's protests to turn off the camera. The battle is broadcasted across the entire world. They survive, but can no longer transform into Gaia and Agul. At this point, all of Earth's monsters start emerging again all around the world to protect Earth from the Dobishis and Kizer Dobishis. Everyone is brought back and united to participate together in the final battle against Zogu. Gaia, Agul, XIG, the Earth monsters, the Alchemy Stars, the KCB TV crew, and even Gamu's parents show up to encourage him. Gamu hatches a final scheme, in which the Alchemy Stars network is used to assist the last of the XIG fighters (some are flying normal military planes that have been modified by the Alchemy Stars) to channel energy from the Earth monsters to give Gamu and Fujimiya the ability to transform back into Gaia and Agul. Boosted with this huge supply of energy, Gaia and Agul wipe the Earth clean of the hordes of Dobishi. However, as Gaia finishes off the Dobishi, Zogu reappears. She strikes down Gaia and Agul, but they fiercely counterattack. After being briefly staggered by the counterattack, Zogu morphs from her angel form into a colossal dragon like monster. Gaia and Agul then worked together as a team and they destroy Zogu with their strongest attack, formed by combining their energy beams. Zogu is vanquished and people come out into the open to cheers for their heroes. Earth is Ultraman's Star Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again Having lost the ability to transform into Gaia and Agul after their battles against Zogu, Gamu and Fujimiya return to their normal lives. But then, the underwater civilization seeked humanity's help, and thus, they restored Gaia's light to Gamu, allowing him to become Gaia once again to battle the remnant of the Root of Destruction, Gakuzom. He was joined by Fujimiya, who had also regained his powers from the same source. After the battle, Gamu and Fujimiya parted ways as they continued their normal lives. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers An alternate version of Ultraman Gaia and Gamu Takayama appear in a world where Ultraman was nothing but a tv show. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga series, Ultraman Gaia participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultraman Agul but, with the other Ultras and their allies against the evil side. In the war, Ultraman faced Zetton while in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls with Gamu still as his human host. Just as the war was about to end, an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he was also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Spark Device and fell alongside the other Spark Dolls to Earth. Your Future After Ginga defeated Lugiel, Gaia is presumed to have returned to his original form and returned home in the form of a ball of light along with Agul and the other Spark Dolls. Your Future Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Gaia was among the Heisei Ultras imprisoned by Etelgar and Arina in the Evil Mirror. After being freed, he regroups with Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna, facing the chimeric monster Five King that manifested from the combined form of their traumas against past monsters (in Gaia's case, Gan Q and C.O.V). Gaia turned into his Supreme Version while Tiga changed into Power Type and Dyna changed into Miracle Type. Eventually, the three managed to defeat the ferocious monster with their combined attacks of Tiga's Delacium Light Stream, Dyna's Revolium Wave Attack Type & Gaia's Photon Stream. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Gallery Ultraman X Ultraman Gaia Card.png GaiaTVCard.png Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors